One Step Closer
by TheAngelOfSorrow
Summary: “It was all his fault. All his freaking fault. If it weren’t for his stupid lies and my naive ness of life, I wouldn’t be doing this to myself right now!” Songfic to One Step Closer by Linkin Park SetoxSerenity
1. Default Chapter

_**One Step Closer**_

Summary: "It was all his fault. All his freaking fault. If it weren't for his stupid lies and my naive ness of life, I wouldn't be doing this to myself right now!!" Songfic to One Step Closer by Linkin Park

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME MENTIONS OF CUTTING, EATING DISORDER, AND CHARACTER DEATH. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THAT I SUGGEST YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "BENJAMIN FRANKLIN'S GUIDE TO PERFECTION" IT'S MUCH MORE HAPPIER THAN THIS STORY!!!!

Hey! I'm going to update "Benjamin Franklin's Guide to Perfection" later (because this story wouldn't get out of my head) but right now I decided to write a one shot (or if you guys want me to continue) about Serenity being depressed. I've had this song stuck in my head for a while and decided to write a story with a song. I've been kind of uptight and slightly sad lately so since now that I have some spare time I decided to write it. Oh and no this isn't a prequel to my other story in case you were wondering.

**One Step Closer**

**I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before **

Flashback:

_A bright eyed young girl about the age of 15 was having a fun time hanging out with her 17 yr. old brother in the park. Everything was perfect in her life. She had perfect friends, perfect grades, even a perfect boyfriend, well sort of. During Battle City Seto Kaiba (A/N: He's 17 also in this flashback) and she had hooked up and been going out since. The girl that was walking with her brother was none other than Serenity Wheeler. She was a beautiful girl indeed. She had a nice figure, her auburn hair went down to her back, and she was so nice to everyone. But on this day, everything in her life would fall apart._

**All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance **

_While Joey and Serenity where walking down the park, they went to the sidewalk and waited to cross the street. When the image thingy (A/N: Forgot what it's called) turned into a walking person Joey and Serenity crossed the street." Race ya Sis" said an eccentric Joey as he ran through the street. All the streets were empty except there were lots of people walking because of the holidays but then, a drunk driver was driving so fast and all of a sudden, a loud crash and crack were heard. "JOEY!!!!!" yelled Serenity. She saw the whole thing. Someone had run over Joey. She turned to look at the driver and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who hit her brother. It was their abusive father Antoine. She couldn't believe it. Then her father instead of panicking like most people would do after they hit someone, just left. He turned his car and left. _**  
**

**Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway**

"_Joey please hold on" said Serenity, her voice shaking. Many people had gathered around and one had called the ambulance. "S-sis" said Joey weakly. He was in bad shape. He was bleeding ferociously and it looked like he broke a few muscles and the impact that he got from hitting his head on the street was starting to show. His head was bleeding also. "Don't worry Joey, the ambulance is here". Indeed it was. The paramedics carried Joey inside the ambulance and Serenity went inside too._

**_2 hrs. Later:_**

_Serenity had called everyone she knew and told them about the accident. Everyone came even Kaiba, who was right now trying to comfort Serenity. Then a doctor came out and said "Is Ms. Wheeler here?" "Yes I'm here how is he?" she asked. "I'm sorry we lost him. He lost too much blood and the impact on his head was really fatal, I'm so sorry" then he left. Serenity felt like a ton of bricks hit her. She felt as if someone had just sucked her soul. "I have to hold it in" she kept on telling herself "I have to."_

**Just like before...**

_2 weeks later Joey was buried and Serenity was a wreck. Now that Joey is gone, she had to live alone in her house with the person that had killed her brother. When they both went inside the house, Antoine started beating her up. And that was the beginning, of her downfall. _

_**Present:**_

17 yr. old Serenity couldn't take the beatings any more. She had to escape from her "father" she had too. But how? Maybe she could go to Seto's house. She snorted, "Yeah right after I tell him that I can't handle getting beaten up he might ditch me as well." She thought to herself. The past two years have been hell for her. Antoine would always call her a "whore" "slut" "fat" you name it, he has called her that. And each year, the beatings got worst. She had been swallowed by the darkness since Joey died. She stopped talking to everyone (except she kept on talking to Seto sometimes) and now she was suffering from 2 horrible things. Cutting and anorexia. She now weigh an astonishing 92lbs. and cutting wasn't helping with her problems either. She wanted to be perfect but now, she just wanted to end her life.

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
**

**I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

Serenity decided to leave her house. She grabbed her black sweater and then snuck out her window (A/N: Her house is just a one story house) and walked through the cold deserted streets.

**I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear**

Serenity decided to go to the graveyard, to see her brother's gravestone one last time. At last she got there. It was rather creepy going inside by herself but she mustered up her courage and went in. She knew by heart where his gravestone was, since almost every night she would sneak out and tell Joey that she was okay. Then she saw his gravestone. It read: _Joey Andrew Wheeler 1987-2004 A loving boyfriend_ (A/N: He was Mai's boyfriend before he died)_, brother, friend and son. _Serenity was starting to feel hot tears in her eyes but she held them back. Just like she has with all her emotions.

**All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance**

"Soon Joey, I'll be joining you." She said. She patted the tombstone and walked to the Deer Creek hill. Deer Creek hill was the highest hill in Domino. If you walked up there you could see the whole city of Domino but if someone fell down the hill, they could die. Soon she was on top of the hill. She took a deep breath.

**Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before...**

"Good-Bye World" she said as she stared at the bright full moon. She was about to jump when all of a sudden she felt two pairs of strong arms in her waist holding her tightly but securely.

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe**

"SERENITY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" asked a very harsh yet surprised voice. Serenity turned around. Seto was the one that was holding her from her death. "LET ME GO" Serenity asked. She was trying everything just to get out of the grasp of her boyfriend and fall into the arms of death.

**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

"NO" Seto said, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TOO, DON'T LEAVE JUST LIKE MY PARENTS DID!!" he said and then fell to the ground bringing Serenity down with him. Then realization hit Serenity. She wasn't the only one that suffered from this hellish torment. Seto had lovable parents, then they died, he lived with an abusive stepfather, and since his step father is out of the picture, he was now happier than ever. He looked at her and then asked "Why?"

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge**

Then Serenity couldn't take it. All those bottled up emotions were starting to rise. Then she spilled her soul. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I WANT TO DO THIS!!! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT, ALL HIS FUCKING FAULT, IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIS STUPID LIES AND MY NAÏVE NESS OF LIFE, I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS RIGHT NOW" she said and showed Seto her scars that were on her wrists. Seto after hearing her outburst knew who she was talking about. Her father. "That bastard" said Seto so coldy, it would have made the North Pole seem warm.

**And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

" It's all his fault I'm anorexic" she said also. Seto looked at her. He knew that Serenity was thin but never noticed how thin she was because she would always wear baggy clothes. Right now, the one person he hated the most was her father. How could he do this to someone so sweet as Serenity? Then he realized she was a fallen angel. She once had her wings, but now she needs to find them and he's the only one that can guide her. "Serenity, how much do you weigh now?" he asked hoping she weigh over 100. She looked sad for a moment and then said "Ninety-Two". Seto's mouth dropped. She weighs 92? And she's only 17? That's just wrong. (A/N: No offense to anyone who was anorexic before or is 17 and weighs 92)

"Come on Serenity, I'll take you to my house." Seto said. She just nodded then all of a sudden she cried. For the first time, after Joey's death, her beatings, all her bottled up emotions, she cried. Seto just let her cry. After he felt that she let out enough tears, he carried her to his car and drove them to the Kaiba mansion.

When Seto arrived at the Kaiba mansion he saw that Serenity was sound asleep and instead of waking her up, he carried her to his house. When he got inside the house, he saw that Mokuba was awake. "Hey Seto, Is that Serenity?" he asked. Seto just nodded and then took her to one of his guest bedrooms and layed her down on the bed. "Good Night, my angel, and tomorrow well start trying to get your wings back I promise" and with that he turned off the lights and let the fallen angel have some sleep.

**And I'm about to break  
Break break break break break**

So what do you think? I hope you guys liked it but I just have 1 question: Should I continue? You guys tell me in the reviews okay! And also sorry for any spelling errors!!! (I'm not a good speller even though I get A's in English lol) And sorry if the characters were all little OOC but just deal with it!! (lol) so please review!!!

TheAngelOfSorrow


	2. Brand New Day

**_One Step Closer_**

_Summary: "It was all his fault. All his freaking fault. If it weren't for his stupid lies and my naive ness of life, I wouldn't be doing this to myself right now!" Songfic to One Step Closer by Linkin Park_

**IMPORTANT:  
Ok, remember in my profile it says I'm not continuing one of my stories? It's the Benjamin Franklin one I'm planning on discontinuing it and making a better version of it over the summer or during winter However, I've decided to continue "One Step Closer" because I really like how I started the story So anyways, with no further notes here is chapter 2 of the long awaited One Step Closer!**

**_Chapter 2: Brand New Day_**

The bright rays of the sun woke up an exhausted yet refreshed Serenity Wheeler up. 'This isn't my room' thought Serenit  
Then the events of last night came back to her mind like a wave fromthe ocean. She remembered how she was about to commit suicide and Seto stopped her. How she poured all of her emotions to him and how she fell asleep from exhaustion. Then she heard a knock from the closed door. "Come In" said Serenity in a sort of sleepy voice. The doorknob turned and in came Seto. He was wearing his trademark trench coat (white), a black shirt, and deep blue leather pants. Serenity smiled at the man who had saved her. "Hi" she said while looking at the ground. Seto went up to her and grabbed her chin gently so she could be looking up at him. "You shouldn't be looking at the ground Serenity" he said softly. Serenity smiled a little. Then all of a sudden a fear that she was holding back grasped her heart and her blood ran cold. Seto sensing her newfound fear went into full panic mode. "What's wrong" he asked her. Serenity (in a shaky voice) said "Do I have to go-o bac-k to livi-ng wit-h h-im?" Seto, knew who him was. "Like hell you will!" he said. "That's why I came up to tell you the good news. You see while you were sleeping I called my lawyer and told him about you and how your father abused you. Now, he's working hard so I could have custody of you and you would never see that hideous mans face again" Serenity was shocked to say the least. "Thanks Seto" Serenity whispered. "Your welcome" he said back. There was a small pause when all of a sudden a mop of messy black hair popped into the room. "Hey Serenity!" said a very cheery Mokuba. Serenity smiled awkwardly at him, oh how she wished she was as carefree and worried less as Mokuba was right now. "Hi" said a very shy Serenity. Even though she had been dating Seto for the past 3 years, she was still a very shy when it came to Mokuba and meeting new people.

Seto smiled inwardly. She was still a shy person and he knew he was the only person (**and Mokuba)** to bring her out of that shell. "Soo, are you hungry Seren?" asked Mokuba. Serenity looked at the messy bed and then said "Yeah" "Well then I'll whip you up something" said Mokuba and then he left the room and went to whip something up for Serenity leaving the tall CEO and Fallen Angel by themselves. **(By the way, Mokuba is 15 now okay?) **"How are you feeling?" asked the concerned CEO. "I'm okay" said Serenity. "Well, today I decided to take the day off so I could spend it with you and Mokuba and since Mokuba is an excellent cook I think we should go to the kitchen right now" said Seto as he stood up. "Okay" said Serenity but then she realized she was still in the clothes she was in yesterday. Seto realizing what she was thinking about said "Don't worry theres some spare clothes in the closet today we can buy you some new clothes okay? I'll meet you at the kitchen" he gave her a kiss on the forehead and closed the door behind him leaving Serenity inside the bright laminated room. 'What did I ever do to deserve someone as sweet as him' thought Serenity as she went to the closet to see what clothes there was. There was a pair of blue jeans, 2 pairs of skirt **(one was a purple and pink skirt the other was a black skirt with hot pink),** and 2 shirts **(one black with the trim of the sleeves pink and the other a plain white shirt)**. She decided to wear the blue jeans and black shirt. She took a quick shower and changed. The jeans and shirt were just a tad bit big for her but overall it was comfy. Then she put a pair of white socks on and brushed her mild wet hair. After that she decided to go to the kitchen.

The faint smell of pancakes and sausages filled the Kaiba Mansion hall and Serenity followed the delicious aroma to the kitchen. Once she got to the kitchen she saw Mokuba flipping pancakes while Seto was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Serenity smiled, they looked like an old married couple like that **(lol).** "Hey" said Serenity and both Kaiba boys looked at her. "Hello Seren, how many pancakes would you like?" said Mokuba. "Uummm two please" said Serenity and then she sat next to Seto at the small table. Seto put down the paper and looked at Serenity **(again).** "School starts next week" he blurted out. Serenity nodded. It was her last year of high school, and Mokuba's second year in high school **(but since he's very smart they might pass him to 11th grade)** Seto, was in his second year of College and if her corrections are correct, he might graduate in less than 9 months **(since hes so smart lol).** "Yeah and…" interrupted Mokuba while flipping a pancake. "Well, I think that today we should buy all your supplies" said Seto. "That works for me" said Mokuba while Serenity nodded. She hated the idea of Seto buying stuff for her, well unless it was jewelry or something. She knew she was raised by a poor family but she felt bad when someone else had to buy something for her that she can't or couldn't afford. She was about to tell Seto to not buy her anything when Mokuba said "Breakfast is served!" He brought 3 plates filled with eggs, pancakes, and sausage and gave one to Seto, Serenity and himself. He sat down next to Serenity and then said "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" he said and started stuffing his face with food.

Serenity laughed and Seto just chuckled and he started eating more politely. Serenity grabbed her fork and started eating slowly. "This is really good!" said Serenity. She was impressed by his cooking. "Isn't it?" said Mokuba. Serenity laughed. It felt good to once again laugh, not a forced laugh just a plain happy laugh. Then a thought occurred to her. She wasn't as depressed as before. In fact, this was the first time she has been happy since Joey's death. All of her sorrows and troubles were in the very back of her mind and happiness was starting to mark its territory in her mind. "Earth to Serenity" said Mokuba and Serenity blinked. "Huh?" she said. "Could you pass me the maple syrup?" "Oh yeah, here you go" she said while handing him the maple syrup "Sorry about that it was just something that just popped into my mind" "What popped in your mind?" asked the eldest Kaiba as he finished taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Well, I know this may sound dorky but, when Mokuba said Isn't It? And I laughed I realized that right now its actually the first time I've been happy. Ever since Joey's death and the turmoil I haven't been happy, but now like all of my sorrows have vanished and I'm finally in a peaceful state" she said. "I'm glad your happy Seren" said Seto flashing her one of his rarest smiles. "Me too" said the youngest Kaiba. Serenity smiled once again. It felt good to smile and for the first time also, she was glad it was a brand new day.

**Sooo…. What do you think? I hope you like it I worked very hard in this chapter sooo please review and look out for the next chapter (which for now) will be called School Supplies!**

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
